True Feeling
by Toshiro Ricky
Summary: Basic story from Grand Blue Manga. I know there is prude, lovestruck, boomshell, onee-san, brocon, trap, and hentai foreigner girl. but the bitchy is have a charm to get iori attention. doin best with english translate to share my story. thanks and enjoy. I hope LoL!


**I just want to contribute in Grand Blue fanfic, especialy to this pairing.**

 **based story is from manga Grand Blue ch. 37 or you can say it rif off story.**

 **but it's not all the same because I just spice thing a bit LoL**

 **don't forget review and put it in your favorite and follow list stories. gracias and please enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Clunk)**

"(Sigh…..)". finally my work hours are finished. I change my work clothes with my usual clothes. I looked at the mirror inside my locker and saw the face of a girl covered in a mask. Hiding these feelings is really not easy.

After changing clothes. I left the locker room and met the restaurant owner.

"Busujima-san good work today!".

"You too boss!". I replied trying to smile to hide my chaos of heart.

"Be careful on your way!".

"yes, thank you take care" . I replied, waving to the back exit.

* * *

"Phewwwww…". after coming out I sighed again pull of dillema while looking at the stars in the sky. 'How do I show my face in front of the Naomi-kun tomorrow '.

"here". something was thrown at me, I reflexively caught it and look at a can of beer. "hm?".

I turned and saw a man who helped me get close to Naomi-kun but at the same time do the opposite. A stupid man who grabs all the attention of Naomi-kun without trying hard unlike me.

"what's this?". I asked him.

"I just thought you might want to a drink". replied him while opened his drink.

(Silence…)

"…so you know?". I asked him not open the drink he gave me.

"I didn't mean to but I accidentally overhead it from the hallway".

"Is that so". I holding the can and just give it little swing. "And could it be that you're now trying to cheer me up?" I don't know what he want but do you realized that you are the reason I got rejected?.

"Yeah pretty much" he replied.

"(Sigh…..)". this is worst.

"Nani..?". he asked.

"You virgins are so pathetic…". Heh.

"HUUUH?! Who's a goddamn virgin!". he shouted with weird ass face.

"Listen, this isn't anything to get depressed over". I said it to him. Because I don't want him to see my pathetic self right now. Heh ironic I got the same level as the virgins. "I mean it's no big deal".

"Realy?".

"I just got rejected by someone whose face I liked". I turned to him while smiling. But what I see is stupid face person who looking at loss puppy. "What's with that face?".

"Nothing, it's just... hmm how I say it? I'm not realy sure that's a reason o not be down about it".

'Huh?'. what the hell he mean!?

"Well of course, usually you'd have a more respectable reason. But you said yourself. Don't you?". He said. And taking sip from the can. "How do I spell it, that you ' **Seriously like him'** ".

'What the fuck is this mad man said, like you know a thing about me!'.

"I'm telling you that was about his face what I liked!". I shouted at him.

"So what? What wrong with seriously liking a face?".

I widened my eyes and gasped at what he said. Like lightning struck to my body.

"Everyone likes different things". He said without looking at me and looking at the dark sky. "it doesn't matter what people around you say". He turned to face me "Am I wrong?".

'What is this feeling? How dare you said that! Like you know a thing! How.. how…my heart throbbing so hard.

Without realizing it, my feet stepped up to him as if to intentionally approach him and try to lean my head towards his shoulder. But I remembered who chest I would lean on.

He looking like surprised by my action. Of course who he kidding, me leaning on him? In your dream!.

"Kitahara". I cupped his face with my hands and SLAP him and held his cheeks! "Don't talk like you understand".

"MMMPH?!". he said still being cupped his cheeks by me.

"What? Did you think I'd start crying and clinging to your chest? Were you expecting something?". I teased him a bit. And release him.

"You know-!".

"To begin with," I cut him before he say something stupid again. "You shouldn't try to cheer a girl up with a beer". I turned away don't want to face him and don't want he to see what my face right now.

"My bad, only this what I can do". He said sulked.

"If you realy mean that, buy me something else to drink". I pointing him to go away to buy another drink. I know it's rude but I need to do this, I can't holding this feeling out from me.

"(Jezz…) alright". He stand up and turned to walking away. "so what do you want to dri-( **Thump** )". before he walk away I hurriedly leaning my head to his back.

It's his faults! All of this is his faults! If you don't appeared I'd have not feel this way. Feeling sadness and felling so happy at the same time! I'm so pathetic, so disgusting, because you… how could you do this to me…

"Don't you dare turn this way". This feeling is sickening.

"Who'd cling to your damn chest?". Don't pull of yourself, you just a mad man.

"Bakaa…". and 'thank you'.

* * *

"Morning Naomi-kun". I greeted him smilling try to reduce the awkard situation.

"Ah good morning". He replied panicked afraid to face me.

"What happened yesterday, please you don't have to worry about it".

"Okay…".

"I just want to tell you that, and I got clear head now, but you know…". I turned to face him.

"Yes..?".

"If I still single and don't have a boyfriend and if you ever change your mind. Gimme a call okay". I said it give him playful wink.

(Silence….)

"Pfft got it! I'll be sure to do so." He replied while snickred.

"And if you have some trouble and want someone to hear it, be it love trouble or anything, Don't hesitate to call me".

"Yes of course, thanks Sakurako-san". we laughing together and that is how our relationship returned back to normal.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you have a good day. and please review be it negative or positive. I can take it with sandwich and salt.

Toshiro Ricky Out.


End file.
